Faraday cages are well known. Faraday cages are enclosures, such as boxes, that are made of a conductive material, such as metal. Sensitive electronics are frequently packaged within such metal enclosures to isolate them from electromagnetic radiation that would otherwise have a detrimental effect thereon.
As long as the walls of the enclosure are thick enough (many times the skin-depth) and the box is completely closed (has no gaps or other openings), then the penetration of external electromagnetic radiation into the inside of the box can be reduced to arbitrarily small, i.e., negligible, levels. Ideally, an enclosure can be made that provides perfect shielding from external electromagnetic fields.
In some instances, it is desirable to remotely interact with circuits contained within such enclosures. For example, it can be desirable to disrupt the operation of an automobile's engine by remotely interacting with the electronic systems thereof so as to halt a police pursuit.